


Just Like That

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obito wants to marry Kakashi, Yaoi, but Madara and Gai are not easy on him, it has his dark moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Obito wants to marry Kakashi and has the ring ready, now he needs to find the moment to do it . But everyone ( Madara and Gai ) are working against him, and the universe is also not helpful .Can Obito do it or will the moment never come .





	1. Chapter 1

Obito was nervous to say, but here he was in the dark bedroom with a box in his hand .

_I finally gonna do it !_

_I am gonna do it !_

_I ... I can't !_

He panicked as he almost throw the box against the wall .

' How can I do it ? ' _How can I ask that prick Kakashi to marry me ! Me of all people !_

_Sure we are already 5 years together, but being married is a big step ! And Kakashi will maybe see how much of a failure I am and ..._

' What are you doing ? ' A voice asked Obito hid the box quick in his pants .' K-Kakashi ! '

Kakashi smirked a bit as he put the lights on .' Yep that's my name ... The same one you scream every night, now the whole building knows my name .'

' You .. You shitty bastard ! ' Obito almost shouted again with a red face, but he puts a disgusted face as one of their big dogs got in the room and licked Obito's face .

' Come dinner is ready .' Kakashi laughed as the dogs and the big dog followed him, Obito washed his face first before he sat at the table .

' Is everything alright ? '

' Sure why not .' He said as he stuffed spagehetti in his mouth, Kakashi was a heavens gift with his cooking talents .' Well when your boyfriend is acting strange lately, and you find him in the dark of your love nest ...' Obito snorted almost his spagehetti out of his nose, as he coughed hard with a red face .

Kakashi offers him glass of water as he accepts with a frown to Kakashi's smile .' Then you will be worried .'

' Don't worry then there is nothing .' Obito said with a quick grin of his own .

' Oh I will be later tomorrow at Uncle Madara's house .'

' Why ? Uncle Madara only lets me in, if you are also there ... The old goat .'

' Maybe that's the reason .'

' Yeah yeah ...'

' Yamato and Asuma need me at the dojo, it won't take long .. As they said I don't even know why I am needed actually .'

' You gonna sell drugs boy .' Obito put his best Fugaku face on .

' No officer those are candy for adults .' 

' Boy ...' 

Then both laughed .' Don't leave me too long alone with him, one of these days he is gonna kill me . '

' You are paranoid .'

' Of course that's why you love me, paranoid .. ' As he pointed at himself .' Depression ...' As he pointed at Kakashi who rolled his eyes ...' Now we need a child which the name psychopath .'

' I thought we were gonna adopt Tobi for that ..'

' True true ... He is a sweet boy though ...'

' That's what they all are, till they knife you .'

' He did that one time ! '

' I am going to a shrink for that Obito ! '

Both were silent again .' Change of topic the colours of the world are being melted by now .'

' Right .... Wanna visit Rin this weekend ? '

' Yeah ... Her flowers need to be changed .'

Kakashi nodded as he was done and cleaned his side of the table .

Obito watched after him feeling the weight of the box in his pocket .

_Maybe I can ask Uncle Madara for advice .. Because I know for sure ... I wanna spend my whole life with Kakashi till the end ..._


	2. Chapter 2

' Seriously . '

Obito frowns .' Of course .' 

' You really serious about this .' Asked the older man named Uchiha Madara .' Yes I am ! '

' Boy don't yell at me .'

' S-sorry ...' Obito starts to get fustrated since Kakashi can come any minute now, and he really is not getting far with his uncle .' Making him your official nanny .'

' He is not ..'

' Don't lie now .' Madara sighs as he sat down as he was in deep thought .' Listen I know that we .... We are not really on good terms right now, even with your visits we always fight ... But I try to give you an advice ... It's to you what to do with it .'

Obito was quiet ready to listen .

' I don't think you should get married .'

Obito's face fell fast very fast, Madara tried to say something but Obito cut him off .' Is it because we are guys ? That's pretty ... Disgusting on your part you fancy a man aswell right ? '

' Obito ...' Madara narrowed his eyes .' Watch your tone boy .'

' Or is it because I am mental ! Because I see things, I am scared of my own reflection ... Because Kakashi is depressed as fuck ! That's a stupid reason everyone has their issues it's none of your damn business ! ' He starts to scream .

Madara glared but kept quiet letting Obito rant .' Is it because I always fail ... Even though I am an Uchiha, people will say that I drag Kakashi to hell one day ...'

' Stop .' Madara said with his hand up as Obito was shaking, but not yet crying he doens't want to cry in front of this man ! And Kakashi is almost here .

' Marriage ... Is a fragile thing you have to be ready ...'

' I am ! '

' But is Kakashi ? '

Obito was quiet he did not thought of that .' What if he says no ? It can happen maybe an other time, but what if you change your mind or he will not change his ? What if you do marry ? What does it change actually you stay together anyway flashing those rings under people noses telling them to back off but they won't you know that ... People snatch those who are married faster then a woman on sales hunt .'

Obito almost laughed at the last part ... Almost .

' And you don't have to marry to prove yourself ... To no one and not to me, I am proud of you I really ... Really am proud of you ... And your problems as you call it, no one judges you and you should't either .'

Obito was quiet for a few moments as he wanted to say something, Kakashi voice rang in the house .' Hello ? Is there life I walked just inside like a creeper don't mind me .'

' Kakashi ! ' Obito hisses at Kakashi's stupid remark Kakashi walked in the room .

' Yo everyone ...'

Obito and Madara smiled but then an other voice louded, Kakashi looked so sorry Obito realize who it was .' Hello my good fellas ! ' Gai said with a big smile .

' You ...' Madara looked like he will murder someone, but it was not Kakashi never Kakashi because Kakashi captured all the Uchiha's hearts .

Especially Obito's heart .

' Sorry he will not leave he is like a tick .' Kakashi said .' My friend you are so hip ! ' Gai screamed Madara stood up .' Well lunch is ready let's eat, and throw that moron out .'

' So bold of you Uchiha-san ! ' Gai said to him with a smile .

Obito and the rest walked in the kitchen, as he wanted to sit next to Kakashi . Gai already sat down .' Sorry Obito but I have not seen Kakashi for so long, you won't mind sharing right .' 

Obito almost broke his face with his fist .

' Obito boy come sit next to me and feed me .' Madara huffs .

Obito sat down with an annoying look .

Kakashi looked back at Gai .' You are terrible .'

' Don't flatter me .' Gai said with a smile .' It wasn't .' But Gai ignores it as he started to talk and Kakashi ignored him .

Obito felt a squeeze at his arm, Madara gave him a look . He knows how Obito feels he feels his pain .

Obito felt thankful for that and starts to help Madara with his soup .

_I have a talk later with Kakashi about this ...._

Lunch was quick gone Gai got thrown out, as he tried to ride with Kakashi .' No Gai you run .'

' Don't be cold ! '

' No .' Was Kakashi's finale answer, Madara throw his door shut after waving at them .

And Kakashi rides off leaving Gai behind .

Both he and Obito were quiet .' Listen I am ...'

' You really should do something about him .'

Kakashi looked at him for a moment .' Obito ...'

' Don't Obito me ... I ... Gai is getting too much now, and he starts to get on my nerves ... He is like an jealous ex boyfriend and ..'

' He is .'

Obito was quick as he felt his heart drop, but he tried to breath .' What ? ' He feels weak as he whispered .' Did I ... Did I never told you ? '

' He is ...'

' Yeah ... For 4 days I dumped his ass, he ... You right he is getting too much to handle .'

Obito could not breath .' I need to get out .' 

' What ? ' Kakashi tried to drive slower .' Stop the car ! '

Kakashi did as Obito jumped out, Kakashi right behind him . Some others yell in their cars as they honk .

' Yeah Fuck you ! ' Obito hear Kakashi yell and then some arms went around them, as Obito puked some saliva panicking .' Deep breaths my love .'

 _Am I really ?_

' Everything is gonna be okay .'

_Don't lie ..._

' Come let's go home .'

 _Is there a home ?_

Obito now feels unsure and somewhat unloved as he was in the car, Kakashi drove them fast home . And their dogs greeted them .' I need some alone time .'

' Obito are not overreacting ? '

' No ! I .. I am not ! ' Obito yells .' Maybe to you ! But I ... I need some alone time sorry ... I go to bed I will feel better .... I see you later okay ... '

Kakashi was quiet as Obito went to their bedroom .' I love you .' Kakashi said in a whisper Obito stopped and nodded slowly .' I love you too ....'

And Kakashi let him be .

As Obito lay in bed his last thought was _what now ... This will get diffucult ... Gai will not let it rest if he finds out about my plan !_ Obito fell asleep with a frown on his face .


End file.
